


A Day To Remember

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wedding, happy fic, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: The day is finally here, it's Aaron and Robert's wedding day.(Set a couple of years from now)





	

The second that Robert became conscious, he reached for Aaron. His hand fell onto an empty space and he opened his eyes, confusion clouding his still half asleep mind before it cleared and he grinned. Aaron had stayed at the pub the night before, Robert was back in the box room at Victoria's; their small attempt at keeping to traditions. He rolled onto his side and reached for his phone; grabbing it and typing a message quickly,

_"Missed you last night. Can't wait to see you. X"_

He chewed his lip for a moment then pressed send. He was about to drop the phone onto the bedside table when three dots appeared and suddenly a message came through,

_"Missed you too. See you there- I'll be the good looking one in the suit. X"_

Robert smiled to himself and rolled onto his back; stretching and yawning before climbing from the bed. He sat on the edge and cracked his neck before standing up, he looked over at the door and grinned at the sight of the suit hanging up. He took a breath to steady himself and headed from the room and downstairs.

Aaron had been awake since dawn. Tossing turning as the nerves kicked in. He missed Robert; missed his arms around him, the warmth of his body and the feel of his lips on his skin as he woke up, it always steadied him. Made him feel safe, anchored, and without it there his mind was working overtime. He'd paced the room over and over before grabbing his phone to talk to Robert, it vibrated in his hand as soon as he picked it up and calmness immediately flooded his body as he saw it was him. He sat on the bed and typed out a reply before rubbing his face and closing his eyes,  
"Aaron? You awake?"  
He looked up as his mum opened his door slowly and smiled at him,  
"Made you a brew."  
He lifted his phone,  
"I was just texting Rob."  
She put the mug down,  
"Is that allowed?"  
He smiled,  
"Worried I'm breaking tradition?"  
She cupped his chin and leant down to kiss his forehead,  
"Come on. I'll make you some breakfast."  
Aaron smiled at her as she left then took a breath before reaching for his mug as he stood up.

"Knock knock?"  
Victoria looked up and grinned as Diane walked in,  
"You're early."  
She smiled and put down the box in her hand,  
"Flowers."  
Victoria got up,  
"Ah finally!"  
Diane looked around,  
"Where's the groom then?"  
Victoria opened the box and smiled at the flowers,  
"He's in the front room. I think he's a bit nervous poor lamb."  
"Uh I'm not a lamb. Thanks."  
Robert walked over and kissed Diane's cheek,  
"Hi Diane."  
"Hello love."  
She took a look at him and smiled,  
"Definitely the right decision with the black."  
He smiled and grabbed his mug, leaning against the counter and taking a sip,  
"Mm surprised it fits after the mammoth breakfast Vic just fed me."  
She rolled her eyes,  
"You'll thank me when your stomach isn't rumbling during your vows."  
Diane raised her eyebrows,  
"Which I really hope you've written by the way."  
Robert put a hand to his head,  
"I knew there was something I was supposed to do!"  
Vic spun around to gape at him,  
"Robert!"  
He clicked his tongue and nudged her arm,  
"I'm kidding. I wrote them ages ago."  
She huffed,  
"I have to get ready."  
He chuckled as she left the room then looked at Diane,  
"How's Aaron?"  
She smiled gently,  
"He's absolutely fine. Bit anxious like you."  
Robert scoffed,  
"I'm not anxious."  
Diane raised an eyebrow,  
"No? Suppose your hands are shaking from the amount of coffee then?"  
Robert clenched his hand and smiled,  
"Maybe a tiny bit. Once I see him it'll be fine though right? I just wanna see him."  
Diane smiled at him and walked over to cup his face,  
"You and Aaron are going to be so happy."  
Robert grinned,  
"Yeah. Yeah we are."  
Diane kissed his cheek then stepped back, wiping the lipstick she left and looking around,  
"Right. Let's get you ready then."

"You're not gonna fit in your suit if you keep eating."  
Aaron grabbed another piece of toast and laughed sarcastically. Liv grinned at him,  
"You eating cos you're nervous?"  
He looked at her and then looked down at his plate again,  
"You worried he won't show up?"  
"Liv."  
Chas's voice had a hint of warning and she looked up at the woman watching her from the kitchen,  
"What? Just saying...I wouldn't show up if I was marrying ya."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Well you are my sister so...besides even if you weren't I wouldn't wanna marry you anyhow. Even if I was straight."  
Liv grinned as Chas walked over to the table,  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"  
Liv sighed and stood up,  
"Fine. I'll be upstairs."  
She left the room and Chas gripped Aaron's shoulder,  
"Ignore her, love."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and shovelled more food into his mouth,  
"I always do."  
Chas sat beside him and gripped her mug,  
"You're not worried are you? About him not showing?"  
He looked at her and smiled gently,  
"Nah. Weirdly calm about it all."  
She reached over and gripped his hand,  
"As much as I hate to say it...he's turned out a good 'un."  
Aaron smiled at her,  
"Yeah he's alright."  
She smiled and squeezed his hand,  
"Right. I need to do my makeup."  
"Get the trowels shall I?"  
She pushed his arm,  
"You cheeky sod."  
He grinned and picked his fork up again,  
"You love me."  
Chas stood up and kissed his head,  
"You're lucky."  
He watched her leave and grinned to himself before grabbing his mug again.

Robert took a deep breath and smoothed down the front of his jacket,  
"Okay...I think I'm good."  
Victoria smiled at him and picked up the flower to place in his button hole,  
"You look gorgeous."  
"Thanks."  
She met his eye and smiled before hugging him,  
"I'm so happy for you, Rob."  
Robert hugged her tightly,  
"Thanks Vic."  
She pulled back and smoothed his jacket again,  
"You're finally happy aren't you?"  
He smiled,  
"I'm really happy. I promise."  
She nodded,  
"Good. Don't forget it."  
He grinned,  
"So...ready to be a best man again?"  
She hesitated and pulled back,  
"What?"  
Victoria looked at him,  
"I'm not your best man."  
Robert frowned,  
"You what?"  
She cleared her throat,  
"Someone else wanted to do the honours."  
Robert stared at her in confusion,  
"Who?"  
She looked over his shoulder,  
"Me."  
Robert turned at the voice and froze at the sight of Andy in the doorway; the man shrugged slightly,  
"If you'll have me."  
Robert broke into a grin,  
"What are you...when did you...you weren't due to be released for three weeks!"  
Andy rubbed the back of his neck,  
"Yeah kinda...lied to you on that. Vic's idea."  
Robert looked round at her and she shrugged,  
"Your about to be husband was involved too. Figured it would be a nice surprise. So you gonna hug him or what?"  
Robert smiled broadly and pulled Andy into a hug before pulling back and looking at him,  
"This is...you sure you wanna do this?"  
Andy looked at him sincerely,  
"After what you did for me...clearing my name...yeah. I'm sure."  
Robert nodded and pulled him in to hug him again,  
"Thanks...brother."  
Andy hugged him tightly then pulled away,  
"Right...lets get you married eh?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah...ooh...just a moment."  
"Everything okay?"  
Robert took a few deep breaths,  
"Yeah...yeah just...hit me suddenly."  
He rubbed his forehead,  
"What if he doesn't show up?"  
Victoria rubbed his back,  
"No worries there. He's already here. Adams with him."  
Robert looked at her,  
"He is? How is he?"  
She gripped his arms,  
"Ready to marry you. Now come on."  
She smiled at him then headed to the door, touching Andy's arm before slipping out. Robert took a deep breath and let it out slowly,  
"Okay?"  
He nodded,  
"I really love him Andy. Completely."  
Andy clapped his shoulder,  
"Best not keep him waiting then eh?"  
Diane appeared in the doorway and smiled at Andy,  
"You in on this surprise too?"  
She shrugged,  
"What can I say?"  
Robert grinned as Andy slipped out beside Diane,  
"Right then son, shall we get you married?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah please."  
She rubbed his arms and leant up to kiss his cheek as the music started playing,  
"Right then."  
Robert nodded,  
"Let's go."  
Diane hooked their arms and walked them from the room.

Aaron chewed the side of his thumb and tapped his foot as he stared at the clock. His stomach was twisting with nerves and he was regretting all the food he'd eaten that morning.  
"Okay, dress crisis averted. You ready, love?"  
It took Aaron a second to hear what was being said before he looked up,  
"Hmm?"  
Chas looked at him for a moment,  
"Everything okay?"  
He took a deep breath and stood up,  
"Just nervous."  
Chas walked over and straightened his tie,  
"Nervous?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"What if he doesn't turn up?"  
Chas gripped his arms,  
"He already has. He's in the back waiting for you. And he's seen Andy. Thrilled by the sound of it."  
Aaron smiled slightly and nodded,  
"Good. Good that's...good."  
Chas cupped his face,  
"Aaron. Do you want to marry Robert?"  
Aaron looked her and nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah I really do."  
She smiled,  
"Then this is exactly where you're meant to be."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Thank you. For everything, I know he's not your favourite person, but he loves me. He does. And I love him. And just...thank you for supporting us."  
Chas stroked his cheek,  
"Oh love...I'm so proud of you."  
"Oh-"  
She hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his head before pulling back,  
"Okay...ready?"  
Aaron sniffed and nodded; adjusting his jacket then looked at his mum,  
"I love you mum."  
Chas smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek,  
"Oh! Best not have you marry him with lipstick on your cheek."  
She cleaned the mark off and then cupped his face,  
"My baby boy. I love you so much."  
Aaron smiled gently and hugged her. The door opened and Adam peered in,  
"Oi oi. We're ready when you are."  
Aaron took a breath,  
"Time to get married then."  
He closed his eyes as he heard the music start; Heartbeats, Aaron's choice.  
"Mum?"  
He looked at her,  
"Do I look stupid in this suit?"  
She rubbed his arm,  
"Never."  
Aaron nodded and gave a small smile; he took another steadying breath as Chas took his arm then started the walk.

As soon as Robert walked in he wanted to run, the small group of people they'd invited were all watching him intently and his grip on Diane tightened,  
"Okay?"  
He nodded, standing at the front and giving her a kiss,  
"Thank you."  
She smiled at him and touched his arm before sitting down just as Aaron walked in with Chas. The second he saw him he started smiling, an impossibly big smile that almost hurt, he reached for him the moment he could; his heart skipping as Aaron smiled back. He nodded at Chas as she touched his hand and then returned to watching Aaron,  
"You look amazing."  
"So do you."  
Robert grinned,  
"Thanks for showing up."  
"Promised didn't I?"  
The registrar clearing her throat brought them back to the room,  
"Sorry."  
She smiled at them and began addressing everyone; Robert didn't hear a word, he couldn't tear his eyes from Aaron's face, holding onto his hands and stroking his skin with his thumb,  
"They've written their own vows for today."  
The men didn't move; they didn't break eye contact, remaining in their bubble just the two of them.  
"Gentlemen?"  
Aaron smiled up at him; starting when Adam nudged his arm, they looked around at the people watching them and chuckling,  
"Oh, right. The wedding."  
Robert couldn't hold the laugh inside and glanced around before shifting on his feet,  
"You wanna go first?"  
Aaron reached into his pocket to get his vows and stood straighter,  
"Sure."  
Robert fought the urge to keep his hands on Aaron and clasped them together instead as the man unfolded the piece of paper and rubbed his nose before speaking,  
"Um...so...I love you. First off."  
Robert grinned and Aaron bit his lip for a moment and looked at Robert,  
"Kinda wish I was saying this just to you."  
Robert smiled gently,  
"Pretend you are."  
Aaron nodded and took a breath,  
"Okay."  
He cleared his throat and focused on the words in front of him,  
"I didn't ever think I'd want this, getting married, having a life with someone...and if you asked me a couple years ago would I be standing here about to marry you I woulda told you to f-uh...no. I'd have said no."  
Robert chuckled and rubbed his nose as Aaron glanced at the registrar and apologised,  
"It was like fate, you know? Like it was meant to be us. And you stuck. You became more than just my boyfriend, you were my best friend, my therapist, my strength. You saved my life, literally and figuratively, my life honestly began when you came back into it and I'm so grateful that you did. For so many reasons...I never used to plan the future but I do now. And it doesn't scare me. Not anymore. Because I know I have you, and, cheesy as it is, I know that I can do anything if I have you there...and I promise you, you have me. I'm always gonna be there for you. Even when you're being an absolute muppet."  
Robert laughed again and sniffed,  
"I want a future with you, house and-and a dog and...a tree."  
He grinned as Robert chuckled,  
"I don't know why a tree but It seems right. That's all. My own little family. I just...you're my life and I can't wait to start it."  
He let out a sharp breath and looked at Robert with a shrug,  
"I don't really know how to do vows."  
"It was perfect."  
Aaron folded the paper up and pocketed it before nodding at him,  
"Go on then."  
Robert laughed and got his own speech out,  
"Aaron..."  
He looked at him and then at the speech in his hand. He looked at Aaron again, nodding to himself and putting it back in his pocket,  
"I uh...I spent ages writing that and I just realised that it's stupid, because no amount of words will ever be able to explain what you mean to me. How much I love you. How even when I feel like an utter joke, all I have to do is look at you, and you look at me with those beautiful eyes and it's like...I know that everything is gonna be okay. Because I have you. I will never stop wishing that I'd got my act together sooner and made different choices, made you my first choice because I know now, I know what's important. It's you, it's coming home to you, and waking up with you."  
He let out a laugh,  
"Aaron I wanna know what you look like when you're fifty and you're laughing at a stupid joke I've made. I wanna know what it's like to wake up with you when we're old and grey and we can't hear or see each other anymore."  
Aaron smiled at him; his eyes glassy,  
"I never wanted that with anyone before. Just having them. I'd be happy just having you. Aaron you're everything to me, you're my sun and my moon, my happiness and my strength, you're my anchor. My...my everything. And I promise that I will work every day of my life to make you feel as loved as you make me feel. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Aaron smiled, wiping the tears from his cheeks and immediately moving closer to wrap his arms around Robert's neck. Robert buried his face in Aaron's neck and squeezed his eyes shut as tears spilled out. The registrar cleared her throat and they pulled apart, wiping their eyes,  
"Sorry."  
She smiled at them and looked down at her book before speaking again.  
"Do we have the rings?"  
Aaron turned to Adam and took it from him as Robert turned to Andy who shrugged,  
"I don't have it."  
Victoria stood up sheepishly and walked over to hand it to him,  
"Sorry. Forgot that part. Sorry."  
Robert grinned at her and looked back at Aaron,  
"Got it."  
The registrar smiled widely and cleared her throat,  
"Aaron, will you give Robert this ring and repeat this."  
She handed him a card and Aaron shifted on his feet and slid the ring onto Robert's finger,  
"Robert, I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honour you."  
She turned to Robert,  
"And yourself now."  
Robert took the card and smiled as he slipped the ring onto Aaron's finger,  
"Aaron, I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honour you."  
He gave the card back to her and took Aaron's hands in his as she began to speak again,  
"Now may those who wear these rings live in love all their days. Now may the love, which has brought you together, continue to grow and enrich your lives. May you continue to meet with courage any problems, which may arise to challenge you. May your relationship always be one of love and trust. May the happiness you share today be with you always. And may everything you have said and done here today become a living truth in your lives."  
Robert grinned at Aaron and squeezed his hands,  
"Robert and Aaron, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognise and respect the covenant you have made here this day before each one of us as witnesses. Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in me, it is my honour and delight to declare you married and partners in life...for life."  
Aaron couldn't stop smiling as he stepped closer,  
"You may now seal your vows with a kiss."  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him; laughing at how the small amount of people in the room managed to make so much noise as they cheered.

"Coming?"  
"Yeah yeah just one sec."  
Chas smiled at him before rubbing his arm and heading into the pub. Aaron waited a moment then turned to Robert,  
"Ready for your first official Dingle knees up?"  
Robert grinned and pulled him in, they'd gotten back to the pub a few minutes before and were taking a moment outside alone,  
"I'm not an official Dingle."  
Aaron held his left hand up,  
"I think this might cover you."  
Robert grinned and kissed him quickly,  
"Hell of a day."  
Aaron pushed his hands up Robert's arms,  
"I know. Can't believe we did it."  
He pulled a face,  
"Married. God we're so...married."  
Robert laughed and slung his arms around Aaron's neck,  
"No regrets?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"You kidding?"  
He jabbed his finger into Robert's chest,  
"I've seen your bank account and now legally it's half mine-"  
He squirmed as Robert tickled him,  
"I'm kidding!"  
He gripped the front of his jacket,  
"It's just weird. You're my husband."  
Robert kissed him gently and pressed their foreheads together,  
"I'm half a Dingle."  
Aaron smiled and nodded,  
"Only the good half."  
Robert frowned,  
"There's a good half?"  
Aaron pushed him back,  
"Not too late for a divorce you know."  
He held his hands out,  
"Hey you already have a lawyer!"  
Robert laughed and pulled him back,  
"Don't even joke about it. I finally have you I'm not letting go for anything."  
Aaron gripped his hips as Robert cupped his face,  
"Good answer."  
He kissed him again and sighed happily before rubbing Robert's arms,  
"Hey...thanks by the way."  
"What for?"  
Aaron shrugged and then jerked his head toward the pub,  
"This. Letting us have the reception here, I know you probably wanted a bigger wedding-"  
Robert took Aaron's hands,  
"Aaron...I would've had the reception at the blooming...yard. If it made you happy. I didn't need a wedding. I needed my husband. I needed you. That's all that matters. Having the reception here, with all our friends and the family...it's perfect."  
Aaron bit his lip and nodded,  
"Shall we face the lions then?"  
Robert looked at him for a moment,  
"In a sec...just wanna...."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert pulled him in and hugged him, kissing his neck quickly then pulling back to look at him,  
"Thank you."  
He stroked his cheek gently,  
"Thank you for loving me...for marrying me."  
Aaron smiled at him; leaning into the touch and turning his head to press a kiss to his palm.  
"Come on. Half Dingle, let's do this."  
He entwined their fingers and pulled the man along behind him into the pub.

Robert jumped when Cain clapped his shoulder,  
"Don't look so scared. Here."  
He handed him a bottle of beer and clicked his own against it,  
"Congrats."  
Robert took a sip of beer and nodded,  
"Thanks."  
Cain looked at him for a moment then leant in toward him,  
"If you ever hurt him...in any way...there would be no point in even looking for you because there wouldn't be enough left to find. Understand?"  
Robert looked at him, wide eyed and frozen still.  
"I-I won't. I swear."  
Cain clapped his arm again and walked away; Robert cleared his throat and looked around for Aaron, spotting him laughing with Adam in the corner, he headed over to him and gripped him,  
"Alright?"  
Robert looked over at Cain again and then nodded quickly,  
"Yup."  
Aaron glanced over to where he was looking and smirked before leaning in,  
"Cain had a little chat with you didn't he?"  
Robert lifted the bottle to his lips and shrugged his shoulders,  
"Yup."  
Aaron laughed and pressed a kiss to his temple,  
"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."  
Robert leant against him,  
"Thanks."  
Aaron laughed and took the bottle from him, taking a swig and returning to his conversation with Adam. Robert felt himself relax; Aaron's warm hand pressed to the small of his back then on his shoulder. They chatted with Adam for a while until Victoria pulled him away to dance with her and they were left alone; they moved further into the corner, all their guests too busy drinking and taking advantage of the space created for dancing to pay mind to them. Robert couldn't stop smiling; staring at Aaron as he talked, his heart fit to burst until all he could do was lean in and kiss him,  
"Awwwww ain't he sweet?"  
They broke apart and looked around; letting out a laugh when they realised it wasn't directed at them but at Leo in his suit. Robert looked at Aaron again and cupped the back of his head, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead before turning to return to the bar and get them another drink.

"Come with me."  
"Wha-"  
"Come on."  
He grabbed Robert's wrist and dragged him quickly into the back room,  
"What's wrong?"  
Aaron closed the door almost completely and looked at Robert,  
"Just saw Vic's laptop, the next song is a slow one. Think they want us to dance."  
Robert chuckled and pulled Aaron close,  
"You don't wanna dance with me?"  
Aaron pushed his hands up Robert's arms,  
"Not in front of everyone, no."  
Robert smiled at him,  
"Private dance with my husband? I like that idea."  
Aaron couldn't stop smiling,  
"What?"  
He shrugged,  
"Hearing you call me that. I like it."  
Robert put his hand over Aaron's heart,  
"Best keep calling it, you then."  
Aaron covered the hand on his chest with his own as the music started filtering through into the room,  
"How about it handsome? Fancy a dance?"  
Robert grinned, leaning in to kiss him gently as they started to move.

"Time for a first dance I think! Where are they?"  
Chas looked around the pub, searching for them,  
"I don't know."  
Victoria huffed,  
"They need a first dance."  
Chas drained her drink,  
"I'll go find 'em. They're probably outside. Start the song I'll be back."  
Victoria gave a thumbs up to Adam who changed the song to a slow acoustic one and moved to grab another drink. Chas knocked on the bathroom door and waited a moment, sighing in annoyance when only met with silence she headed to the back door and looked out quickly before turning to return to the bar; movement behind the half closed door of the back room caught her eye and she stopped, glancing in and stopping at the sight of them. Robert and Aaron were in the centre of the room; the music flowed through and was surrounding them as they danced slowly; hands clasped and mere millimetres gap between them. Chas could tear her eyes from Aaron's face, her heart filled with love as she saw his expression, staring into Robert's eyes; he'd never looked happier, more content, more in love. She smiled to herself and closed the door quietly as she slipped away.  
"Well?"  
Chas grabbed another glass of champagne,  
"Couldn't find them."  
Victoria huffed again,  
"They're missing their first dance!"  
Adam grinned and wrapped an arm around her,  
"Babe they have their whole lives to dance. Besides I've seen Aaron dance...it's not enjoyable."  
Vic couldn't help the laugh before she pushed his arm,  
"It's tradition!"  
Adam grinned and kissed her neck,  
"And since when have Robert and Aaron been traditional? They're fine. Stop fretting. I'll dance with you."  
She sighed,  
"Fine."  
She looked at Chas,  
"If you see them tell them I'm angry!"  
Chas smiled,  
"I will."  
She glanced over her shoulder toward the back room and smiled before heading back over to the others.

Robert drained his glass and licked his lips,  
"How you doing big brother?"  
Robert smiled at her and leant against the bar,  
"Pretty good. How are you?"  
Victoria held his arm and rest her head on his shoulder,  
"I'm happy."  
Robert smiled and pressed a kiss to her head,  
"I'm glad."  
She looked at him for a moment and entwined their fingers,  
"Are you happy?"  
He rest his head against hers,  
"Yeah I'm really happy."  
He looked over to where Aaron was laughing away with his mum and Cain,  
"Look at him...he's amazing."  
Victoria smiled and stood straight,  
"You two are amazing."  
Robert smiled again as Aaron's laughter carried over,  
"I really love that sound."  
He looked at Victoria and nudged her with his arm,  
"Thanks. For Andy."  
She smiled,  
"Of course."  
Robert leant against the bar and sighed,  
"Tired?"  
He smirked,  
"No. No not at all...just...happy. Just really really happy."  
Victoria rubbed his arms,  
"Hold on to that...it's time for the speeches."  
Robert turned to her,  
"Speeches? I thought we agreed-Vic!"  
He couldn't grab her as she slipped past and stood on a stool,  
"Everyone! If we can have a few minutes of hush, there's speeches to be done!"  
Robert looked around and met Aaron's eye, he walked over to him and grabbed him,  
"I thought we said no speeches?"  
Robert jerked his head toward Victoria,  
"She sprung it on me didn't she?"  
Aaron groaned and pulled Robert with him as he sat, head in his hands as Paddy stood up,  
"Well this should be interesting."  
Aaron leant against him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder,  
"It'll be fine."  
Robert leant in to his ear,  
"If he says we shouldn't be together I'll hit him-ow! I'm kidding!"  
He rubbed the spot where Aaron hit him and grabbed Aaron's beer as Paddy began to talk.  
"I never really thought that I'd be doing a speech at Aaron's wedding...seems a bit weird really-not weird, I mean it's not weird you're married or that anyone wants to marry you I just-"  
He pushed his glasses up his nose as Aaron laughed,  
"You all know the story of when Aaron came...crashing into my life, so I won't bore you with it all. I just wanted to say, that if you showed me the man he is today back then...I wouldn't have believed you. Not for a second. Because the man you are now...you're amazing. You're the strongest, kindest, most...incredible person I know, and I am so proud of you. Who you've become and who I know you'll continue to grow as, I'm proud to call myself your dad. And I will continue doing that."  
Aaron smiled and nodded tightly, desperately trying to stop from crying. Paddy let out a breath and cleared his throat,  
"And Robert."  
Robert looked at him; his cheeks growing hot,  
"I think it's safe to say that I, along with most of the western world had their doubts about you."  
He let out a laugh then stopped himself and rubbed his nose, not noticing the amused smirk that Robert had on his face,  
"We uh...we have our problems, that's true and I'm never gonna be..going out on the lash with you or anything but...all I've ever wanted is for Aaron to find someone who loves him, not just love; but love in the way he deserves to be loved. And looking at you two, seeing the way you support him, the way you treat him, finally...I feel happy that he's going to go his life being loved. And that's all I ask. For you to love him as much as we do, because he loves you more than anything. You don't even have to ask him...you just see it. So please love him."  
Robert nodded, mouthing 'I do' and looking at Aaron with a smile,  
"I know you two are going to be happy for a long time. So, everyone, raise a glass, to the happy couple."  
"The happy couple."  
Robert kissed Aaron's arm as he wiped his tear away and nodded,  
"Okay?"  
He nodded and gripped Robert's hand tightly as Chas stood next.  
"I'm not gonna make a massive speech because I'm sure Aaron's already embarrassed enough. I just wanna say how much I love you, how proud and astounded I am that you're my little boy. This beautiful, amazing young man is mine. I'm so blessed, I love you."  
Aaron rolled his eyes but couldn't deny the smile on his face,  
"I know I wasn't on board with the two of you, and I know I let Robert know my feelings about him quite often...but I can't deny how well you two fit. I've seen you at your worst, and I've seen you at your best."  
She was talking to Robert, he couldn't break her eye and swallowed hard,  
"I've seen you, Robert, become a different man. Seen you take on this entire clan and you've done it with a smile on your face because of him. I doubted you, doubted you were ever serious about him, I hated you. To be honest. But...seeing you stick with him, you got him through the hardest time in his life. You did that. And I watched my boy blossom. And I can't thank you enough for that. I don't think I can ever thank you for that. You became good enough for my son. Someone I can trust with him, with his heart."  
Robert swallowed hard again and squeezed Aaron's hand as Chas smiled at them both,  
"Just be happy. Both of you...for god sake just be happy?"  
Everyone laughed and she raised her glass,  
"To you."  
Robert mouthed thank you at her and looked over at Aaron, pressing a kiss to his temple,  
"Almost over."  
Aaron gestured forward and Robert looked around to see Diane standing,  
"I'm not gonna make a big speech or anything, but I can't let it go past without speaking, as the parental representative for Robert."  
He chuckled and bit his lip,  
"I know I'm not your real mum, but to me, you're my boy. And I love the bones of you. And I love Aaron to pieces. Seeing you both so happy and so settled, seeing you, and who you've become. I'm proud of you. And I'm not gonna pretend that it was all you...Aaron you've done the seemingly impossible, you've changed him, you've made him a better person and I know it's because he's finally happy."  
Aaron grinned and squeezed Robert's shoulder; Diane smiled at them and took a breath,  
"I know you don't believe me when I say this, but your dad would be proud of you. For finally finding your way, for finding who you are. He'd love Aaron, he would. He loves you. Always remember that."  
Robert looked away as he wiped a tear away and Diane smiled softly at him,  
"And I know your mum...both of them, they're looking down at you and they're happy, they're happy you have someone you love so much and who loves you."  
She let out a sharp breath,  
"Now drink up and enjoy your night before I cry in front of you."  
Robert wiped his eyes and got up; excusing himself a minute and heading outside, Aaron jumped up to follow only to have Diane stop him and follow him out instead. She found him just outside the door, wiping his eyes and trying to catch his breath,  
"Oh love, I didn't mean to upset you."  
He looked at her and shook his head,  
"You didn't. You didn't I just...ooh..."  
He wiped his cheeks,  
"What you said...About Dad? And-and my mum...all I ever wanted was to make him proud. Make them both-"  
He sniffed and wiped his eyes,  
"Do you believe it? That he'd be okay with me? That he'd be...what you said?"  
Diane clicked her tongue and pulled him into a hug,  
"Oh sweetheart."  
Robert hugged her tightly, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of her rubbing his back,  
"Your dad loved you so much. And he'd be so proud of you, so so proud to see the man you've become. Just like I am."  
Robert sniffed and grinned,  
"I love you...mum."  
Diane pulled back and cupped his face,  
"I love you too, son."  
She leant in and kissed his cheek,  
"Okay?"  
He nodded and she rubbed his arm,  
"You ready to go back in? You and Aaron still have to make a speech."  
She linked their arms and Robert wiped his eyes once more before heading back inside with her.

By the time Victoria had finished her speech the room was filled with laughter; the two men were blushing hard and practically begging her to stop with her stories before she raised her glass and leant over to kiss them both,  
"Your turn now!"  
Aaron groaned as he was forced up onto his feet.  
"Agh...okay...um...cheers for the speeches that wasn't awkward or anything."  
He cleared his throat and rubbed his nose,  
"I don't really know what I'm meant to say here, I said everything I wanted to say to him in the vows and he knows the rest already so...um thanks everyone for coming and celebrating it. We really appreciate it. We also appreciate cheques and card payments just as a side note."  
Everyone laughed and Aaron shifted on his feet,  
"I guess there's not much to say to you Rob...other than I love you. And I'm really happy we're married."  
Robert smiled up at him,  
"So um...yeah, cheers everyone."  
He nodded to them and sat back down; nudging Robert until he stood up as well,  
"I uh...hi. Yeah, mirroring what Aaron said, thanks everyone for coming and seeing us off. I'm really thankful for you all."  
He cleared his throat,  
"I don't have a speech or anything-"  
"You have your vows."  
Robert looked over at Liv,  
"You what?"  
She shrugged,  
"You didn't say them. You have your vows. Say that."  
Robert hesitated,  
"I don't think anyone wants to hear that."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Uh I do? They were written for me. Unless it was an excuse and you never actually did it."  
Robert nudged him,  
"Shut up, course I did."  
The others started in, calling him out to read the vows until he sighed,  
"Fine."  
He pulled the card from his jacket pocket and looked at everyone before turning slightly toward Aaron again,  
"Aaron...I've been trying to write these for ages, trying to sort the words in my head and get them out to explain what you mean to me. Why I wanna marry you."  
He glanced at Aaron,  
"Um...I was looking up stuff and I was reminded of that bit in the bible; you know the whole, love is patient and kind thing. And it said that love is never selfish, and that made me think, love is never selfish...but I am. I spent my whole life doing what makes me happy. Thinking of myself, and what I want, what I need. Screw everyone else. I would do whatever it takes to make sure I was happy...then you happened. You came storming into my life and I was hooked. And I was selfish again, because I wanted you. I wanted you and everything that came with you. I was selfish with my love for you. I hurt you and I hurt others in the process and that's the worst."  
He swallowed and shrugged,  
"But you stuck. You became my constant, my anchor, keeping me in place when everything else was crazy around me, keeping me sane. And I became selfish in a different way, because now, I look at you and I know, more sure than I've ever been, that I will do anything, say anything, be anything, if it means you're happy. And you're safe. You became what I want, what I am. I love you so much I can't even explain it. You don't just mean the world to me Aaron, you are my entire world. My best friend, my soulmate, my...My everything. And I'm gonna keep-"  
He cleared his throat as it cracked and swallowed hard; looking at Aaron's glassy eyes and nodding slightly,  
"You made me promise you something a few months ago do you remember? You asked me to promise you that no matter what happens, no matter where our lives go...that I'll never stop being yours. I'll never give up fighting for us. Do you remember that?"  
Aaron sniffed and nodded,  
"Well I'm here now telling you that I promise. That I'll keep that for the rest of my life. Aaron I'm never gonna stop fighting for us. I'm never gonna stop loving you, never stop showing just how much I do."  
He smiled at him as his voice broke and a tear spilled down his cheek,  
"I'm always gonna be selfish in loving you, because you're the love of my life. And I want you...always. Because you're it for me. I could never want anything else, anyone else, anything more...You're more than enough. Forever."  
Aaron looked away and wiped his cheeks before looking back at Robert,  
"I'm gonna love you until my dying breath and I swear I'm gonna make you see how loved you are until then."  
He shrugged and looked at everyone,  
"Um...That's all I wrote."  
He cleared his throat and sniffed again as he reached for his glass,  
"So can everyone please, raise your glasses-"  
He turned back to Aaron,  
"-to my husband. To Aaron. I love you."  
"To Aaron!"  
Aaron jumped to his feet and pulled Robert in to kiss him before hugging him,  
"Thank you."  
Robert smiled at the whispered words and turned his head to kiss Aaron's neck before pulling back as people started clapping them,  
"Oh god."  
Robert laughed and pressed a kiss to his head as they turned to return to chatting to everyone.

Aaron looked up from his phone and smiled at the sight of Robert laughing away with Adam as they played darts; watching the man as he rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows and nudged Adam with one hand as the man laughed. He pocketed his phone and leant back in his seat to watch him, his eyes travelling from his face, down his body and across his arm as he watched him throw the dart. He started at the hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Chas moving to sit beside him,  
"Not joining in?"  
Aaron smiled and grabbed his beer,  
"Nah, him and Adam are bonding. Leave 'em to it."  
Chas smiled, linking their arms and leaning against him,  
"You happy, love?"  
He put his beer down and licked his lip,  
"I'm shattered. But yeah...yeah I'm really happy."  
He looked at her,  
"You're happy for us right?"  
Chas sat up and brushed his cheek gently,  
"I'm happy that you are. Those vows he wrote...he better mean every word."  
"He does. Trust me."  
He looked over at Robert, the flash of silver around his finger giving him a warm feeling inside.  
"He makes me feel safe."  
He glanced at Chas,  
"Never felt like that before. Like I can do anything because I have him there."  
Chas smiled gently and tucked his hair behind his ear before kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder,  
"I'm glad."  
Aaron bit his lip and watched Robert throw another dart; throwing his hands up in celebration as he got a bulls eye. He glanced over in Aaron's direction and winked at him before grabbing another dart and turning back to the board,  
"Mum?"  
"Yes love?"  
Aaron sat up slightly,  
"If you don't mind...I think I'm gonna go steal my husband for a bit."  
Chas sat up and let go of him as he stood up, removing his jacket and putting it on the back of his chair before walking over and placing a hand on the small of Robert's back as he drank his pint,  
"Who's winning?"  
Adam raised his hand,  
"That'd be me."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Not likely."  
Aaron smiled and moved closer to Robert; brushing his nose against the man's jaw,  
"You got a minute?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Everything okay?"  
Aaron jerked his head toward the doors and stepped away, Robert put his pint down and followed, unnoticed by Adam who was now competing against Pete instead. Robert walked quickly after Aaron; pushing through the doors and finding him leaning against the wall beside the toilets,  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just needed a minute."  
Robert looked at him, concern etching his face as he stepped closer,  
"Needed a minute? Why?"  
Aaron closed the gap between them; gripping his arm with one hand and the back of his head with the other,  
"For this."  
He kissed him, pulling him back against the wall and tangling his fingers in the man's hair. Robert moaned in surprise before immediately reaching to cup Aaron's face and deepen the kiss; his senses immediately taken over by Aaron, the feel of his fingers in his hair, the rich smell of his aftershave and the taste of beer on his tongue; the firm press of his body as he pressed his thigh between his legs and held the kiss. Aaron's fingers pressed against his jaw as he pulled back slowly and swallowed,  
"Come on."  
He glanced around before pulling the man with him into the toilets,  
"Aren't we a little past secret hook ups in the pub toilet?"  
Aaron grinned as he yanked him into a cubicle; slamming him against the door and reaching behind him to lock it,  
"Come on Rob. We're never past hookups in the toilet you know that."  
He tilted his head up to brush their lips together and smiled as Robert groaned and immediately grabbed him to kiss him properly. Pushing him back against the side and forcing Aaron's legs apart so he could press even closer. His lips moved to Aaron's neck as his fingers worked to open his fly and push his hand inside. Aaron pulled his head back up to meet his lips again; wrapping an arm around Robert neck as he pushed his trousers down his thighs and helped Robert do the same with his own. He pulled his shirt up and kicked one leg free so he could hook it around Robert as the man spat in his hand then took both their cocks and began to stroke. They stared at each other; panting heavily as lust coursed through their veins. Aaron pulled Robert's head in to kiss him; his other hand covering the one stroking their cocks swiftly,  
"God you feel so good."  
"Give it to me."  
Aaron tightened his grip in Robert's hair, pulling him impossibly closer and removing his now slick hand to press against the man's cheek as he kissed him desperately,  
"I want you."  
Aaron groaned; his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his fingers digging in to Robert's flesh,  
"Ah!"  
Robert pushed his face into Aaron's neck and sped his hand up; pre-cum oozing from them both as they edged closer,  
"I need you in that hotel."  
Aaron nodded; head pushed back and hand, removed from Robert's head, now gripping the cubicle wall behind himself.  
"Oh god."  
Robert cupped the back of his neck as he sucked and bit his throat; his hand movements becoming erratic as he edged ever closer to his own release,  
"Just like that...ffff-"  
Aaron cut him off by crushing their lips together; his grip on the man's hair returning as he bit down on his lip and shot his load into Robert's fist. Robert groaned deeply and followed Aaron over the edge; his own orgasm mixing with Aaron's in a mess of desperate whines and heavy breathing. He stroked them through it and pushed his face into the man's neck, pressing his hands against the wall as Aaron lowered his leg and reached for toilet roll to clean himself up,  
"Fuck me."  
Robert laughed, pressing a kiss to Aaron's hot skin and lifting his head to meet his eye,  
"I intend to. Trust me."  
Aaron smirked and handed him some tissue,  
"Can face the crowd covered in that now can you?"  
Robert sniggered,  
"I don't know. Might make them like me a bit more."  
Aaron pulled his trousers back up,  
"They do like you."  
Robert dropped the tissue into the toilet,  
"No...they like you. There's a difference."  
Aaron zipped himself up and grabbed the front of Robert's shirt; pulling him in,  
"Well I like you."  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"You do huh?"  
He rest his hands on Aaron's hips; he in turn rubbed his forearms slowly,  
"Yeah. You're alright."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Alright? Just alright?"  
Aaron grinned at him,  
"Pretty alright?"  
Robert pressed against him,  
"It's a bloody good thing I love you Dingle."  
Aaron held a finger up,  
"Dingle-Sugden actually."  
Robert looked at him for a moment and then leant in to kiss him gently,  
"Dingle-Sugden."  
Aaron opened his mouth to speak just as the bathroom door opened and Charity's voice carried through,  
"If you two are done in there we wanna start on this cake. You have thirty seconds or it's gone."  
They stared at each other for a moment,  
"BOYS."  
"YEAH OKAY JUST GET OUT."  
Aaron looked at Robert in surprise then laughed,  
"You okay there?"  
Robert huffed,  
"Just gonna be really glad when we move out. That's all."  
Aaron nodded and leant up to kiss him again,  
"Come on. Before they riot."  
He unlocked the door and slid from the cubicle; tidying his shirt and smiling at Robert in the mirror as he did the same. He watched him fiddle with his tie for a minute then turned to face him,  
"Come here."  
He took the tie in his hands and started to undo it; frowning as he glanced up to meet Robert's eye,  
"What?"  
Robert smiled slowly,  
"We're married. You and me."  
Aaron looked back at the tie,  
"Yeah? What was your first clue?"  
Robert took his hands,  
"I'm serious...we did it, Aaron. After everything. After all the messed up stuff that happened, we made it through. You and me we...we did it. We have our shot now."  
Aaron nodded as Robert let out a nervous laugh,  
"So don't screw it up."  
He met his eye and Robert flicked his tongue out to wet his lip, his voice dropping slightly,  
"Don't let me screw it up."  
Aaron pulled the tie from around Robert's neck and shoved it in his pocket before working on his own,  
"I won't. I promise."  
He kissed his lips quickly,  
"Come on. Best rejoin them."  
He kissed Robert's lips again quickly and stepped away, flashing a grin at him before they slipped back into the front.

Robert sat heavily on the step and passed Aaron a bottle,  
"Here."  
Aaron took a gulp and wiped his mouth; glancing over his shoulder toward the pub where the party was still in full swing. Robert followed his gaze and jerked his head toward the building,  
"No sign of slowing down in there."  
Aaron scoffed and looked at him,  
"It's a Dingle wedding. They won't be slowing down for days yet."  
He pressed a kiss to Robert's shoulder,  
"I'm ready to go when you are though."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Not rushing you."  
Aaron smiled as he took another drink,  
"I know. I just know there's a hotel room waiting for us."  
Robert moaned in happiness,  
"Mmm...penthouse suite...champagne on tap...private butler."  
Aaron looked at him in horror and Robert burst out laughing and nudged his arm,  
"I'm kidding! King size bed and a mini fridge do you?"  
Aaron pushed him back,  
"Idiot."  
Robert pulled him back and kissed him,  
"Your idiot."  
"Eurgh put him down!"  
They broke apart and looked up at Victoria and Adam as they walked over to them, carrying plates of food,  
"What's this?"  
Victoria sat on the ground in front of them and passed them a plate each,  
"I hadn't seen you two eat so I thought I'd bring you something. It going mental in there!"  
Robert smirked and popped a crisp into his mouth,  
"Cheers Vic."  
He looked at Aaron who was eating a sandwich and smiled,  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
Aaron pushed Robert's head away,  
"Stop looking at me then, weirdo."  
Robert laughed and reached for his beer, looking up to see Vic watching them with a smile,  
"What?"  
She shrugged,  
"You two. I'm just...I'm so happy you found each other. I really am."  
Robert smirked and looked back at his food,  
"I'm just saying it's like a fairytale, you two finding your way, getting through bad times and then falling in love and getting married. Oh it's so perfect."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah alright, settle down."  
Victoria folded her arms,  
"Uh excuse me, you wouldn't even BE married if I hadn't talked him into it."  
Robert frowned,  
"I went to you with the idea actually."  
"Yeah but I convinced you it was a good idea."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Whatever you say."  
She threw a crisp at him and laughed when he whipped one back.  
"Alright kids, calm down."  
Adam put his arm around her and kissed her head as he reached for his beer. Victoria sighed,  
"Well I still mean it. I'm so happy for you. Both of you."  
Robert smiled at her and glanced back toward the pub; watching the place for a minute then smiling to himself and turning back to them,  
"Thanks...for everything."  
He nudged Aaron,  
"And you, for Andy."  
Aaron looked at him and smiled,  
"No problem. Count it as your wedding present."  
He glanced at Victoria and Adam,  
"Are we meant to get each other gifts?"  
Adam shrugged,  
"Don't think so. Can't hurt though."  
Aaron nudged Robert,  
"Buy me something."  
"I just got you a wedding!"  
Aaron laughed and grabbed his beer,  
"And I got you a brother."  
Robert grabbed him,  
"And I love you for it."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and kissed him quickly,  
"Yeah yeah."  
They smiled at each other briefly then turned back to the others, the conversation picking up as the party carried on behind them.  
"I'm gonna call a cab."  
Robert looked at Aaron,  
"You sure?"  
He nodded and stood up,  
"Yeah. If you are?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Whenever."  
Aaron squeezed his shoulder and Adam scrambled to his feet,  
"I'll go with. Back in a bit."  
Victoria got up and moved to sit beside Robert, smiling as he put his jacket around her shoulders and pulled her closer; rubbing her arm and pressing a kiss to her head,  
"Where's Andy?"  
Victoria yawned and rest her head against his shoulder,  
"He went to see the kids. Said he'll see you when you get back. I don't think he wanted a big emotional chat at your reception."  
Robert nodded,  
"It was a great night. Thank you."  
"I didn't do anything."  
He looked at her,  
"You did. More than you know."  
She smiled and covered his hand with hers; her finger running over the silver ring around his finger,  
"You're married. Again."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Last time. Proper married this time."  
She looked up at him,  
"You're finally happy. Aren't you? With him."  
Robert looked at her and smiled gently,  
"Not just with him. Because of him."  
Victoria nodded and leant against him again,  
"I love you Robert."  
He smiled and kissed her head,  
"I love you too."  
They fell into comfortable silence as they looked out onto the village until Aaron came walking back over,  
"Cab'll be here in ten minutes."  
Robert nodded,  
"Best go say our goodbyes then."  
Victoria frowned,  
"In there? You'll never get back out. Just go."  
Robert looked from her to Aaron, who shrugged,  
"She's right."  
Victoria stood up and took Robert's jacket off, handing it to him,  
"Just go. I'll make an excuse for you both."  
Robert stood up, pulling the jacket back on,  
"You sure?"  
She waved him away,  
"Go. It's your wedding night...go do things I never wanna know about."  
She walked over to Aaron and kissed his cheek,  
"Go be happy."  
He smiled at her and held his arms out,  
"Come on sister in law, give us a hug."  
Victoria hugged him tightly,  
"Thanks for everything, yeah?"  
She smiled,  
"You're welcome. Go on."  
She stepped back,  
"Go have fun."  
Robert stood beside Aaron,  
"Tell 'em all thanks."  
"And tell mum and Liv I'll call tomorrow."  
Victoria nodded and waved them away,  
"Go! Go."  
She watched them as they did just that, heading down the road to wait for the cab before heading back to the pub.

Aaron had just pulled Roberts trousers off when he stopped him,  
"Wait."  
Aaron smirked,  
"What? Not got wedding night nerves have you? I'll go gently I promise."  
Robert sniggered and grabbed him,  
"No...just...look I know I've said it a lot today but I just...I need you to know...that I'm never gonna stop loving you...I'm never gonna stop making sure you're happy, and you're safe."  
He cupped Aaron's face,  
"I'm not gonna let you down. I promise."  
Aaron reached up to touch his cheek,  
"I know."  
He glanced at Robert's lips,  
"And you know?"  
Robert nodded,  
"I know."  
Aaron smiled briefly before kissing him,  
"I love you."  
Aaron smiled against his lips and nodded,  
"Love you too."  
Robert gripped him as he kissed him again; pulling him down with him as they fell into the bed.

The second that Robert became conscious he reached for Aaron; not having to move far at all until his hand found his warm skin. He lifted his head and looked at the sleeping man, a smile tugging at his lips as he saw the ring on his finger. He reached out to touch his hand and froze as Aaron's gruff voice filled the room,  
"Why are you watching me sleep?"  
Robert smiled and reached over to take his hand,  
"Just admiring the view."  
Aaron opened one eye and looked at him,  
"Hmm."  
He closed his eye,  
"Alright view I suppose."  
Robert grinned and moved closer to him; resting his head on Aaron's chest and closing his eyes as Aaron wrapped his arm around him. He slung his leg over Aaron's and smiled as he let himself drift back to sleep, safe in his husbands arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic took way too long, I hope it's alright and you enjoy it! Feedback is always welcome <3


End file.
